Jamas te olvidare !
by Kizara Furenji
Summary: Aphrodi aun se encuentra en el hospital a causa del partido que tubo Raimon contra el equipo Caos, en el hospital conoce a muchas personas entre ellas auna chica que hara que sus sentimientos se derrumben.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou de nuevo para las personas que leieron mi primer fic (reencuentro inesperado) y para mis nuevos lectores Holaaaa! **

**Aphrodi: _ohayou!como han estado?_**

**Quien te invito ¬¬ **

**Aphrodi:_ pues tu ^ ^_**

**Etto... tienes razon pero bueno sigamos.**

**Como ya se dieron cuenta Aphrodi-chan es el prota de mi nuevo fic.**

**Espero que les guste lastimosamente tiene tragedia porque la idea se me vino cuando andaba depre pero ya stoy mejor y me dieron ganas de escribirlo.**

**Aphrodi:_me di cuenta cuando lei este cap. _**

**Que malo ¬¬**

**Aphrodi:_ pobrecita parece que seguis depre._**

**Si sigues molestando te voy a matar en mi fic**

**Aphrodi:_etto... me callo_**

**Asi te ves muy bien ^ ^**

**Aphrodi:¬¬**

**Bueno dejemos de hablar y que empiece la historia:**

**(Aphrodi Prov.)**

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que el equipo de Endo y yo participáramos en aquel partido contra Caos cosa que me dejo lastimado y no pude continuar en la misión de derrotar al Instituto Alien.

Ahora me encuentro en el Hospital General de Inazuma, al principio era fastidioso permanecer en el hospital y no poder salir de el, pero con el tiempo me he logrado acostumbrar y también he logrado conocer varias personas con las que platico o paso el tiempo aquí en el hospital...

**(Fin del Prov.)**

Era un domingo muy hermoso en la ciudad inazuma, no hacía calor ni frio el clima se encontraba templado, la mayoría de personas descansaban a excepción de las que trabajaban en el Hospital General de Inazuma, caminaban de un lugar a otro, organizaban archivos,etc. en definición trabajaban.

Cierto rubio caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital, mirando a las personas que pasaban rápidamente junto a él.

-Terumi!-dijo una voz femenina detrás del chico, este voltio y dijo sonrientemente con una gotita estilo anime:

-Eh Hola-La mujer que le había llamado era alta pelo castaño corto y usaba un uniforme blanco, se llamaba Sorami Tsuno era la enfermera del doctor que miraba al chico.

-Otra vez vagando por los pasillos, tu sí que no sabes de quedarse quieto- bromeo la castaña

Terumi sonrió y le dijo:

- Etto... si jejeje ya me dirigía al jardín

- está bien- dijo Sorami para luego añadir- recuerda si necesitas algo solo dime.

-ok- dijo el chico mientras retomaba su camino.

Aphrodi llego al jardín, se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca de él y observo el lugar, era muy hermoso lleno de variedades de flores y arboles, en el centro de este se encontraba una fuente muy hermosa.

- _Este lugar es muy bonito me agrada mucho y el sonido de la fuente es muy relajante...como me gustaría volver a jugar soccer pero por ahorita tendré que esperar hasta que mi pierna sane completamente- _pensó el chico al mismo tiempo que subía la mirada al cielo y entrecerraba los ojos.

Después de unas horas de que Aphrodi caminara un poco por el jardín se dirigió a la sala de los niños, un lugar donde se encontraba un grupo niños huérfanos, era otro de los lugares favoritos del rubio pues adoraba ver las sonrisas de aquellos niños que aunque habían perdido mucho seguían sonriendo.

-Hola que tal han estado?-dijo Terumi en el momento que entro a la sala.

-BIEN!-dijeron todos los niños que se encontraban en el lugar al mimo tiempo que algunos salían corriendo a abrazarle.

El chico sonrió y se quedo en el lugar un buen rato cuidando y jugando con los niños.

Al salir de la sala el chico se topo con Karune Taiyo una mujer alta, cabello gris y tez blanca, era una de las encargadas de cuidar a los niños.

- que bien que viniste a verlos de nuevo- dijo la peligris amablemente.

- sí, me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos-dijo el chico con un toque de tristeza en el rostro.

La mujer se despidió del chico y entro a la sala.

Aphrodi caminaba por el pasillo, cuando escucho a unos doctores platicar sobre alguien que había sufrido un accidente e iba a permanecer en el hospital un largo tiempo, el rubio no pudo escuchar muy bien pero quería saber quién era y como se encontraba así que se siguió caminado por el pasillo al mismo tiempo que veía el nombre de las personas que se encontraban en la sala para identificar algún nombre que no hubiera visto antes (los nombres se encontraban al lado del marco de cada puerta).

No paso mucho tiempo desde que Aphrodi comenzó su búsqueda, cuando ubico él un nombre que jamás había oído ahí.

-Akiza Kanami- dijo el chico en voz baja, luego abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación, se acerco a la camilla y observo a su usuaria: Era una chica de tez trigueña, cabello rojizo y tenía una vendas blancas en los ojos, el chico se sentó a un lado de la camilla y con una de sus manos acaricio una de las mejilla de la chica.

-Akiza...-dijo el rubio en un susurro.

La chica se veía aun más hermosa con la luz del atardecer de ese día que entraba por la ventana de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos el chico se levanto y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla :

-Adiós- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Sorami quien traía una bolsa de suero en las manos:

-Afuro! Veo que ya conociste la señorita Kanami- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa muy apagada.

-...Si- dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

La enfermera suspiro y le dijo al chico:

-pobre chica... tuvo un accidente de tráfico, en el auto iban sus padres y ella pero...-la castaña con un hilo de vs alcanzo a decir- solo ella sobrevivió.

Terumi sorprendido, aterrorizado y triste no logro articular palabras por lo que se quedo callado.

La enfermera entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta de esta, Terumi camino hacia su habitación aun con aquellos sentimientos:

-_Pobre chica... como puede ser que le allá pasado tal cosa, que sucederá cuando despierte y vea que sus padres se han ido ? Podrá superarlo ?..- _Así siguió el chico hasta quedar profundamente dormido en su habitación.

**Bueno aquí se termina el primer cap. de mi fic. Si esta algo sin gracia pero ahi va n.n**

**Aphrodi:_ te quedo algo corto..._**

**Lo se ¬¬**

**Aphrodi: _Pero te quedo bonito_**

**Arigato^ ^ sinceramente lo mas interesante para mi esta en el otro cap. **

**Aphrodi: _ya lo comense a leer ._**

**Aburrido lo ubieras leido cuando lo publicara...¬¬**

**Aphrodi: _Etto... aveces te tardas mucho en publicar._**

**Ya lo se¬¬U … pero como supistes según yo asta ahora sabes de mi -.-**

**Aphrodi:_yo... eeeeh. Adios asta el otro cap. Sayonara... Matta en!_**

**Hey! No te vayas ven para aca ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos ^ ^ aquí traigo el segundo cap. de mi fic n.n**

**Aphrodi: _felicidades ¬¬_**

**Tu cállate - -**

**Aphrodi: _no me tenías que pegar, yo que culpa que dijera la verdad?_**

…

**Aphrodi: _sin comentarios?_**

**No es mi culpa que me tarde en actualizar es culpa de mi colegio que piensa que no tengo vida y que solo paso estudiando y haciendo tareas¬¬**

**Aphrodi: _tú no haces tareas.¬¬_**

**Disculpa! Yo si ago tareas **

**Aphrodi: _enserio?_**

**Por lo menos yo no soy una loca del soccer**

**Aphrodi:_hey! Yo no me llamo Endo !_**

**JAJAJAJA ese baka se caso con Natsumi dejando a la pobre Aki sola ****TT^TT**

**Aphrodi: _tranquila ya verás que level 5 reconocerá su grave error, al igual de no haberme sacado en inazuma eleven go eso si es injusto !_**

**Bueno ya tranquilicémonos y esperemos que las fans de Endaki se adueñen de level 5.**

**Pero sin más palabrería vamos al fic!**

Aphrodi despertó muy temprano en la mañana ya que ese día el doctor iba a examinarlo de nuevo para ver como seguía su pierna:

-Al parecer tu pierna ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te examine, ya solo tendrás que estar aquí en observación- dijo el de bata blanca.

-Arigato- dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

-te sucede algo? Te noto algo distraído- dijo el doctor con un tono de preocupación.

-No, no es nada - susurro el chico.

El doctor se quedo en silencio.

Sorami, quien se encontraba también en la habitación, miro al chico con tristeza.

-Bueno, pequeño hasta aquí llego la revisión de este día, descansa y no vayas a estar corriendo.-dijo el doctor algo serio.

-Hai- dijo el chico muy desanimado.

El de bata salió de la habitación al igual que la enfermera.

Aphrodi también salió minutos después de que estos salieran, se dirigió como todos los días a la sala de los niños. Ahí, pasó bastante tiempo tratando de animarse mediante la alegría de aquellos niños pero fue imposible y trato de disimular su tristeza con una sonrisa.

Horas más tarde Aphrodi se dirigió a la habitación de Akiza, entro y se sentó a un lado de ella. Observaba el rostro de la chica y las vendas que cubrían sus ojos y empezó a hablar con ella en un tono muy bajo que solo ella podría escuchar, si estuviera despierta:

-Hola... sé que as sufrido mucho... me duele que estés en este estado...y...por cierto me llamo Afuro Terumi...- susurraba el chico, consciente de que ella no lo escuchaba pero sabía que una parte de ella estaba consciente y que podría sentir algo de cariño después de su tragedia.

Y así siguió el chico por un buen rato hablando con ella.

Ya avía pasado una semana desde que la chica había llegado, todos los días por la tarde Aphrodi llegaba a hablarle. Ese día el rubio iba como siempre a la habitación de la chica, cuando abrió la puerta observo que avía un doctor al lado de la camilla, una enfermera del otro lado y en la camilla se encontraba Akiza sentada aun con la venda en los ojos.

-lo... siento- dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que retrocedió, pero fue detenido con la voz de la enfermera:

-Puedes quedarte

El chico entro, cerró la puerta y se quedo junto a la enfermera.

-Te quitare la venda- dijo el doctor al mismo tiempo que desenrollaba la venda.

Cuando este acabo, Terumi noto que la chica estaba llorando aun con los ojos cerrados. Luego de unos minutos la chica abrió los ojos, Terumi quedo en shock con lo que vio, la chica tenía los ojos grises, no se podía observar ni una pupila, eran diferentes a los que el rubio había visto en aquella fotografía:

**(FLASHBACK)**

Terumi se encontraba en la habitación de la chica cuando la enfermera entro con un cuadro en la mano:

- Que es eso?- dijo el chico algo curioso.

-Es una fotografía de la chica, la encontramos en un bolsillo de su madre y la colocamos en un cuadro.

La enfermera le entrego la imagen, el rubio la observo con detalle y algo que le llamo muchísimo la atención fuero sus ojos verde esmeralda, eran hermosos.

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

La chica comenzó a llorar, el doctor la abrazo pero esta de negaba a moverse. Aphrodi miraba con dolor la escena así que trato de ayudar sentándose al lado de la chica y susurro:

- tranquila...

Al oír esto ,la chica se soltó del doctor , abrazo al rubio y entre lágrimas, con un hilo de voz dijo:

-Terumi-san.

Aphrodi se sorprendió y abrazo a la chica.

El doctor y la enfermera salieron de la habitación dejando a los dos solos, Terumi quería detenerlos pero no dijo nada.

Terumi trato de hablar con la chica:

- tranquila...no llores...- dijo Aphrodi tratando de calmar a la chica.

La chica se aferro más al chico y dijo:

-todo esto es mi culpa, nada de esto ubicara pasado si no hubiera convencido a mis papas de salir a almorzar ese día.

-No te culpes tú no tienes la culpa, tu no sabías que esto sucedería, no puedes culparte- decía repetidas veces el joven.

La chica seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Aphrodi se sentía muy mal al no poder animar a la chica entonces de la nada se le vino una idea :

-Hey! Tranquila, vamos...deja de llorar-susurro el rubio pensando que ella no diría nada pero al contrario:

-Es que no sé como consolarme, he perdido a mis padres, eran las personas más especiales para mí y... he perdido... -la chica no pudo terminar ya que la tristeza la había hecho volver a llorar.

El rubio coloco una de su mano en la mejilla de la chica para quitarle las lágrimas que ya sean ahí.

-No se necesita la vista...para ver lo hermoso de este mundo- dijo el chico sabiamente.

Akiza sonrió levemente y guardo un silencio algo preocupante.

Aphrodi pensó en maneras para que se destajera un poco hace que le pregunto:

-quieres...caminar un poco?

Akiza asintió mientras se tranquilizaba.

El chico se levanto y ayudo a la pelirroja a levantarse, esta se tambaleo un poco pero logro equilibrarse aferrándose al brazo derecho del chico.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo, Aphrodi caminaba con un poco de dificultad por causa de su pierna que aun no se recuperaba totalmente y al sostener el peso de la chica cuando esta amenazaba con caerse le costaba un poco más.

Llegaron al jardín el rubio ayudo a Akiza a sentarse en una banca y este se sentó a su lado.

-como te sientes?-dijo Aphrodi al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia la chica.

-mucho mejor...- susurro la chica – donde estamos?-pregunto acomodando su espalda en la banca.

El chico miro hacia el cielo y le respondió

-estamos en el jardín.

La pelirroja soltó una lágrima que rodo por su rostro hasta desvanecer:

- Y.. Como es?

Al escuchar esto Aphrodi se lleno de tristeza y dijo:

- Es un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de varios tipos de flores-hizo una pausa y luego siguió-y si guardas silencio y pones mucha atención podrás escuchar el correr del agua de una fuente que se encuentra en el centro del jardín.

-Enserio?- dijo ella emocionada.

-Claro-confirmo el chico.

Los dos guardaron mucho silesio y la chica logro oír el sonido de la fuente.

-Es muy hermoso, tenías mucha razón Terumi-sempai- dijo con una leve sonrisa .

El chico sonrió y le dijo:

-te gustaría ir hacia la fuente?

-C..Claro- dijo la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la fuente la chica se apoyo en la orilla de esta y rozo el agua con su delicada mano.

Aphrodi la observaba detenidamente :

-_Que...que me sucede? Porque me siento así? Siento como que si...lo único que importara en mi vida es Akiza... nunca había sentido algo así...me siento mal y bien al estar junto a ella...que me sucede?.-_Se preguntaba desesperadamente Aphrodi en su mente...

**Aphrodi: _que cursi ¬¬_**

**Hey! No seas malo sé que me quedo cursi pero yo que culpa no se me ocurría nada ****xP **

**Aphrodi: lo sé ¬¬**

**Ya me di cuenta porque level 5 te saco de la serie **

**Aphrodi: QUE!**

**Nada ^ ^ ya cálmate no vayas a llamar a Ares a que me lleve al infierno jajajajaaj.**

**Aphrodi: es Hades inteligente ¬¬**

**Jajajajaj me da igual cerebrito **

**Aphrodi: ¬¬**

**Bueno me despido antes de que Aphrodi me cuente la historia de Ares ^ ^**

**Aphrodi: HADES! **

**Hay pégame pues **

**Aphrodi: puedo? ^ ^**

**Baka ¬¬**

**Sayonara **

**Matta ne**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
